


Valentine's day

by Mika765



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eating out, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Jaehee Kang's Route, Jaehee POV, Kissing, Mild Smut, Mystic Messenger Valentine's Day Special 2017, OOC, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Very Little Plot, Smut, Surprise Kink, Under-negotiated Kink, an attempt at plot, jaehee x MC - Freeform, mc pov, sorry. i haven't played this game in 2 years, tastefull smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika765/pseuds/Mika765
Summary: What if yoosung was stuck in traffic longer when they were trapped in the storage roomWritten for the prompt: semi-public sex.I took libertiesI really just wanted her to get eaten out on the bag of coffee beans





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look I don't know how to write plot, so i kind of summarized the valentines after ending beginning 
> 
> these are the underwear Jaehee is wearing http://illusions0feffortlessness.tumblr.com/post/136112298876
> 
> Unbeta'd so please let me know if i made any errors c:

The café was closed for the day as the construction equipment drilled away outside, raising clouds of thick dust. It was unfortunate, as it was Valentine’s day, and the perfect day for couples to enjoy their coffee and a new shop was opening in the neighborhood. Jaehee was stressed as usual, especially so with the impending cleaning of the entire store and the new orders she had to place. After sending Yoosung on his way, MC and Jaehee set to work creating a new dessert. They put it in the oven and sit down to rest, realising that they had run out of their personal coffee beans. “I’ll have to go get some from storage.” Jaehee offers. “Perhaps I should just bring in a sackful?”

MC quickly jumps up, “I’ll go with you.” She hadn’t had anytime to just do something with Jaehee unrelated to work in a long time and being out of coffee beans was not going to ruin their break.  
Jaehee looked surprised but agreed, automatically thinking about the other supplies they could grab.

…

Jaehee had loaded her arms up with coffee beans, sugar, and chocolate. “Oh! My hands are tied. Could you please open the door for me?”  
MC nodded and proceeded pushed on the door with all her strength. “It won’t open. I think it is a mop.”   
Jaehee set down her load and asked, her voice shaking slightly “What can we do?”  
MC gently grasped her arms, and slowly pulled her down into a sitting crouch with her. “Jaehee, didn’t you bring your phone with you?” 

Jaehee’s eye’s lit up. “Yes, I did! Why didn’t I think of that? I have been waiting on a call from our flour suppliers. I’ll call someone for help right now, Yoosung shouldn’t be too far away”  
MC sat and listened as Jaehee explained their predicament. Suddenly an idea crossed her mind, she didn’t think Jaehee would go for it, especially with their relationship so undefined but she figured it could be worth a shot…

Jaehee finished her phone call with Yoosung and smiled up at her. “Yoosung is stuck in traffic, it may take him a while to get back, but he is on his way.”  
She seemed much calmer than when they first found themselves trapped in the storage room.

“I can’t believe this is happening. I was scared there for a second” Jaehee said quietly as she pulled her knees up to her chest.  
“Jaehee, are you okay?” MC asked as she slid over to sit next to her, their sides pressing together.

“I’m fine” Jaehee says softly before sitting upright suddenly “Oh, I’m sorry. I should have asked you first. Are you okay? Were you scared?”  
MC glances up at her for a second, but smiles “No I am okay. I am glad that we can be alone down here.”

Jaehee laughs “Come to think of it, we have been so busy that it has been a while since we have been alone together.”

MC sits up onto her knees and moves in front of Jaehee. She extends her delicate hand and gently cups the back of Jaehee’s head, weaving her fingers through her hair, and pulling her head towards her slightly into a chaste kiss. Jaehee jerks back, eye’s wide. “MC! We can’t so that! Yoosung could be hear any minute.”

MC runs her hands down through her hair and gives her a small smile “But you said yourself that he was stuck in traffic and could take quite a while… and do you doubt that we wouldn’t hear him coming? He is Yoosung after all.” 

Jaehee nods slowly, it had been a really long time since they had last been alone together, and then leans forward, pressing her lips against MC’s. 

MC pulls Jaehee forwards off her knees and into MC’s lap. Jaehee wraps her arms over her shoulders and settles in with their chests pressed together, opening her mouth a little bit, the kiss still slow and gentle. MC lifts her hands up and places them on Jaehee’s shoulders, gently moving her away and beginning to kiss down from her jaw. Jaehee tilts her head to the side giving MC more room.  
MC began to bite softly at Jaehee’s neck, pulling down the collar of her dress as to not leave any marks that could be visible to the customers. Jaehee whimpered and MC pulled away looking up at a glassy eyed Jaehee for a moment before leaning up to her ear. 

“Hey Jaehee, would you be okay with moving onto that bag of coffee beans over by the wall?”

Jaehee nodded by way of consent and climbed off MC’s lap and moved over to the bag, pulling on her collar to try and fix it as she walked. Jaehee settled herself down onto the bag, leaning bag against the wall, hair unkempt and cheeks a rosy pink. 

MC crawled over to Jaehee, slotting her body between her legs, hands dragging up the ends of Jaehee’s skirt until it was bunched up at her waist. She leaned forward and kissed her, immediately Jaehee opens her mouth and their tongues gently move in sync with each other. They stay gentle, but it is enough.

MC slid down Jaehee’s torso slowly, watching her face for any sign of hesitance, but Jaehee just looked down at her, chest heaving. 

MC reached the bunched-up skirt around Jaehee’s waist and tucked her fingers under the edge of her tights. She curled her fingers up and pulled down the dark tights to her ankles to reveal the pale skin of her legs and black panties that went up her stomach with black lace. MC moved her hands up again ad ran a finger through her folds but over her underwear. Jaehee moaned softly and Mc’s hand came away sticky. She couldn’t help it when she leaned her face down and dipped the tip of her tongue into Jaehee through her panties, Jaehee’s legs beginning to shake. Moving her face up, she gripped the panties gently between her teeth and softly pulled the down as Jaehee lifted her hips up. Sitting down bare on the coffee beans, Jaehee shivered a little bit and smiled down at MC, running a hand through her hair. MC went with the motion and leaned down, licking up into her. Jaehee made a small breathy sound and MC decided to start with gently flicking Jaehee’s clit with her tongue, while she guided a solitary finger into her vagina. Jaehee’s legs clenched down around her head, forcing MC’s face deeper and she started to suck, with little pulses that matched the soft thrusting of her finger. Jaehee’s legs started to tremble and MC added another finger, relishing the soft punched out moans that slipped through when ever she trusted her fingers in. 

Above them, they heard the door open to the kitchen but instead of stopping, MC added another finger when she felt Jaehee’s stomach clench both in fear and pleasure. MC curls the three fingers up on the back out and Jaehee cries out, MC smiling around her clit and moisture now thickly coating her fingers.

MC pulls her face and hand back, raising up onto her knees and pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Jaehee’s mouth. Jaehee smiled up at her, eye bleary and thighs still shaking.

“Jaehee! MC! I’m here!!!” Yoosung’s voice broke through the still, warm air of the basement.

MC quickly pulled Jaehee’s panties and tights up quickly, but carefully enough to not rip them. She stands and extends a hand down for Jaehee, who gratefully took it as her knees shook.

“We are down here Yoosung!” Jaehee called up, as the door was flung open. Yoosung stared at them for a moment but then rushed in.

“Are you two okay? I didn’t mean to be gone for so long. Traffic was so backed up! You must have been so scared!!” Yoosung was yelling in a panic.

Jaehee, a little bit more composed, places a hand gently on his arm “Thank you Yoosung but we are okay. Thank you for coming back for us, especially when it is making you late for getting back to Mr. Han.” She smiled

At the mention of Jumin, Yoosung paled. 

“I didn’t call him! I have to go!” With that, Yoosung bolted back up the stairs and out of the café.

MC laughed softly to herself as she reached down and grabbed Jaehee’s hand, smiling at her.

Suddenly, with the fresh air it hit her "Jaehee! The cake!"


	2. Jaehee's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, I just wanted to show Jaehee's POV of the situation.
> 
> A tad more plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Jaehee is taller than MC. idk if that's canon or not and i don't care

The construction outside frustrated Jaehee, It was valentine's day and they were losing perfectly good business. In addition to this, the dust it was raising was going to require her and MC to clean for a whole day, losing even more business. They couldn't afford that with a new coffee shop opening up in the neighborhood. It did prove useful though, as she had new cake recipes to try out, at least as soon as her flour supplier returned her calls.

Her internal planning had been disrupted by a visit by Yoosung who was here on his "Day Off". She knew this couldn't be true as he had only been working for Mr. Han for a short time, none the less, she went along with him and provided her best coffee and cakes. Not soon after he arrived was he called away back to the office.

Jaehee was relieved. She enjoyed his company and compliments, but she wanted to spend the day baking with MC and promptly started. She got all the ingredients out for the recipe they were trying to perfect, then MC and her set to work. Jaehee was distracted, MC always looked so cute when she was focused. Eventually, the cake got into the oven and Jaehee felt that they deserved a break. "I am going to make myself some coffee, would you like some too?" Jaehee offered.

MC agreed, looking just as worn out as Jaehee felt. They hadn't taken a break since they opened their shop. She went over to their coffee grinder and went to retrieve their personal bag of coffee beans from under the counter, only to find it completely empty. Jaehee straightened up dejectedly. "We are out of our personal coffee beans. I'll have to go get some from storage. Perhaps I should just go grab a sackful...?"

MC quickly stood up. "I'll go with you"

It seemed strange to Jaehee for MC to be so excited to just go get coffee but it would be helpful as Jaehee started to compile a list of other things they should grab if they are making a trip down there.

...

Jaehee moved around the basement storage room collecting coffee beans, sugar, and chocolate. She would have to phone their flour supplier again.   
She walked over to the door and smiled down at MC "My hands are tied. Would you please open the door for me?"

MC nods and goes over to the door. The handle turns, but no matter how hard she pushed, the door wouldn't budge. A sinking feeling crashes through Jaehee. 

"It won't open" MC says quietly "I think it is the mop."

Knowing that they wouldn't be leaving the storage room, Jaehee set down the bags. "What can we do?"   
She didn't like coming down here in the first place, and to be trapped down here was even worse. She started to feel a little panicky, which almost scared her more than being trapped. She couldn't lose her cool in front of MC because of something like this.

MC, ever observant, gently reached forward and grabbed her arms, pulling Jaehee with her into a crouch. "Jaehee, didn’t you bring your phone with you?”

Jaehee felt her heart stop, and then she smiled. “Yes, I did! Why didn’t I think of that? I have been waiting on a call from our flour suppliers. I’ll call someone for help right now, Yoosung shouldn’t be too far away”  
She reached down to her apron pocket and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Yoosung. 

"Yoosung! I know you just left but MC and I got trapped in the storage room. A mop is wedged against the door. Will you come help us please?" Jaehee pleaded into the phone, obviously letting a little panic slip through. 

"Oh No!!! Are you two okay? I'm coming back but traffic is backed up, it may take a while. but hold on!" Yoosung said, before hanging up.

She turned back to MC who looked way more calm than she felt was sensible in their situation. “Yoosung is stuck in traffic, it may take him a while to get back, but he is on his way."  
Jaehee felt a bit better knowing that someone would be coming to their rescue. 

“I can’t believe this is happening. I was scared there for a second” Jaehee said quietly as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

“Jaehee, are you okay?” MC asked her as she slid over to sit next to Jaehee. Their sides pressed together and Jaehee took comfort in the solid pressure.

“I’m fine” Jaehee says softly before sitting upright suddenly, realising her mistake  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I should have asked you first. Are you okay? Were you scared?” Jaehee felt awful not even considering how MC felt about this situation. Here she was so caught up in herself...

MC glances up at her for a second, but smiles “No I am okay. I am glad that we can be alone down here.”

Jaehee laughs, and then sits back on her heels and ponders on that for a moment “Come to think of it, we have been so busy that it has been a while since we have been alone together.”

Jaehee watches as MC climbs onto her hands and knees, crawling carefully in her dress over in front of her. Jaehee smiles down at her until MC reaches up, grasping her fingers in her hair and pulls her in for a kiss. She relishes in it for a moment and then jerks back. “MC! We can’t so that! Yoosung could be hear any minute.”

MC runs a hand down through her hair and gives her a small smile “But you said yourself that he was stuck in traffic and could take quite a while… and do you doubt that we wouldn’t hear him coming? He is Yoosung after all.”

Jaehee nods slowly, it had been a really long time since they had last been alone together, and then ignoring the butterflies in her stomach, leans forward, pressing her lips against MC’s.

In the next second, she is being pulled down into MC's lap. To stabilize herself, she wraps both her arms over MC's shoulders and pulls them so their chests are flush together, all without breaking the kiss. It has been so long since they have had any alone time together and she missed it. Jaehee opens her mouth slightly, she keeps the kiss gentle but she loves the soft warmth of MC's mouth. 

MC lifts her hands up and places them on Jaehee’s shoulders, gently moving her away and beginning to kiss down from her jaw. Jaehee trembles a little bit, her neck being very sensitive. She tilts her head back so that MC has more room, and shifts her hips further down into MC's lap, suppressing a needy sound. 

MC gently pulls down Jaehee's collar, if she wasn't so caught up right now, Jaehee would appreciate the care MC was was taking to make sure that she wasn't embarrassed later, but right now she just wanted to be marked. When MC bit into the flesh around her collar bone, Jaehee couldn't hide her noise of pleasure. 

Jaehee felt dejected as MC pulled away, but she moved up to Jaehee's ear, her soft breath sending shivers down Jaehee's spine, “Hey Jaehee, would you be okay with moving onto that bag of coffee beans over by the wall?”

Jaehee just nodded, not trusting her own voice. She pushed herself up to standing on her wobbly legs and realized just how wet she was now that her legs were touching. She started to walk over slowly, trying to move her collar to its rightful spot for when Yoosung arrived. She sat down hard on the bag, eyes rolling back a little bit at the texture that was pressing up against her cunt. She knew she looked a mess. Hair and dress unkempt, and cheeks flushed.

MC crawled over to Jaehee, slotting her body between Jaehee's spread legs, hands dragging up the ends of Jaehee’s skirt until it was bunched up at her waist. Jeahee moved her knees up, pulling MC towards her, welcoming her in an open mouth kissed. They didn't rush but it was enough for heat to spread faster through Jaehee's stomach. 

MC pulled away and started to slide down Jaehee's torso as she panted. MC looked up at Jaehee as her face stopped around her waist and Jaehee nodded slightly down at her. 

MC moved away slightly and tucked her fingers under the edge of Jaehee's tights. She curled her fingers up and pulled down the dark tights to her ankles to reveal the pale skin of Jaehee's legs and black panties that went up her stomach with black lace. Jaehee clenched her stomach with anticipation and with her skins contact to the chilled air of the basement.

Jaehee watched with excitement as MC moved her hands up again ad ran a finger through the folds of her vagina, but over her underwear leaving her more pronounced. Jaehee moaned softly, only sligthly embarrassed of how wet she was after so little, and Mc’s fingers came away wet and sticky.

MC went to smirk but she couldn’t help it when she leaned her face down and dipped the tip of her tongue into Jaehee through her panties, Jaehee jolted at the direct contact feeling the heat of MC's tongue, her legs beginning to shake.

MC, moving her face up, she gripped the panties gently between her teeth and softly pulled the down as Jaehee lifted her hips up. Sitting down bare on the coffee beans, Jaehee shivered a little bit as the cold air hit her warm heat and she smiled down at MC, reaching down and running a hand through MC's hair. MC surprisingly went with the motion and leaned down, licking up into her.  
Jaehee made a small breathy sound that felt very loud to her in the quiet space and MC decided to start with gently flicking Jaehee’s clit with her tongue, while she guided a solitary finger into her vagina. Jeahee wanted to cry at the contact, she hadn't realised how much she needed this and her legs clenched down around her head, forcing MC’s face deeper. 

MC started to suck on Jaehee's clit, with little pulses that matched the soft thrusting of her finger. Jaehee’s legs started to tremble, her core tightening and the muscles having little spasms, and then MC added another finger, Jaehee releasing soft punched out moans that slipped through when ever MC thrusted her fingers in.

Above them, they heard the door open to the kitchen but instead of stopping, MC added another finger when she felt Jaehee’s stomach clench both in fear and pleasure. The fear of getting caught shouldn't have appealed to Jaehee but it did. Distracted by the sound upstairs, MC curls the three fingers up on the back out and she cries out, her orgasm flooding through her. Jaehee's stomach hurt as she felt her pussy clench around nothing but the tips of MC's fingers. 

MC pulls her face and hand back, raising up onto her knees and pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Jaehee’s mouth. Jaehee smiled up at her, eye bleary and thighs still shaking.

“Jaehee! MC! I’m here!!!” Yoosung’s voice broke through the still, warm air of the basement.

Jaehee's heart started racing but she couldn't feel her legs yet. MC wiped her hand off on her own skirt and pulled Jaehee's Panties and tights back up, Jaehee grimacing at the feeling of her fluids being trapped up by her panties.   
MC extends a hand down to her and Jaehee graciously took it, standing up and calling back to Yoosung.

“We are down here Yoosung!” Jaehee called up, as the door was flung open. Yoosung stared at them for a moment but then rushed in.

“Are you two okay? I didn’t mean to be gone for so long. Traffic was so backed up! You must have been so scared!!” Yoosung was yelling in a panic.

Jaehee, feeling a little bit more composed, placed a hand gently on his arm “Thank you Yoosung but we are okay. Thank you for coming back for us, especially when it is making you late for getting back to Mr. Han.” She smiled

At the mention of Jumin, Yoosung paled.

“I didn’t call him! I have to go!” With that, Yoosung bolted back up the stairs and out of the café.

MC laughed softly to herself as she reached down. Jaehee felt her hand being grabbed, and she smiled at MC, suddenly feeling like she was forgetting something.

Immediately, with the fresh air coming in it hit MC "Jaehee! The cake!"


End file.
